Rutina
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: "Hábito adquirido de hacer las cosas por mera práctica y sin razonarla" Porque no era tan malo, siempre y cuando sea relajante. —Sasuke y Hinata.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Rutina**

¿Sabes?

Si cierras los ojos y escuchas lo que está dentro tuyo, quizás con eso seas mejor persona.

Respiras calmado y enfocas tu vista a la nada, está perdida, tanto o más que tú desde el día en que te quedaste sin nada. No es tu culpa, te dice tu hermano, fue un accidente y le puede pasar a cualquiera. En tu mente de niño pensaste que si le podía pasar a cualquiera ¿por qué justo a tu familia?

No era justo, nada es justo, te diste cuenta de eso desde que eras muy pequeño. Nunca dices nada, no ves la necesidad de hacerlo, y no es que creas que a las personas no les interesas, porque sí, no les interesas, pero creciste con la necesidad de resolver las cosas por ti mismo porque solo tú podrías hacerlo. Nadie hará nada por ti, porque la gente es egoísta, tú eres egoísta.

A veces crees que sería más fácil si dijeras algo, pero te das cuenta después que no tienes nada bueno que decir. Respira, cálmate, pronto terminará el colegio y el resto de la tarde será tuya, para ti tus pensamientos y el mundo vacío en dónde vives. Solo cuando tu hermano llega en la noche vas a la sala y te dedicas hacer cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa tonta, pero sería estúpido decir en voz alta que quieras la compañía de alguien, especialmente de tu hermano. No sabes si Itachi lo nota, pero se queda en la sala contigo leyendo algún libro o terminando el trabajo pendiente que tiene.

Hasta que es tarde y tan solo se despiden uno del otro.

Es extraño, pero ya aprendiste a vivir de esa manera que si algo fuera distinta a esa rutina sería raro. Así son las personas, nunca aceptan nuevos cambios, tú no lo harías, por lo menos no solo.

Todo alrededor tuyo está lleno de risas, te preguntas que tiene de divertido ver al chico de la esquina caerse de la banca y que por eso todo el salón estalle en carcajadas, tampoco le ves problemas a las réplicas de tus compañeros cada vez que el maestro de literatura llega tarde, a ti te da igual la clase y si llega tarde sería algo hasta que agradecer, incluso tus compañeros piensan eso y no entiendes su protestas diarias.

Tranquilo, ya termina el día, y es justo en ese momento cuando siempre enfocas tu vista hacía la ventana y no te hipnotiza los colores del cielo, el cuidado de las plantas ni las instalaciones del colegio, solo te quedas tranquilo viendo las personas yendo y viniendo, especialmente a la chica que siempre va a esa hora, recoge su cabello para tomar agua tranquila del bebedero, sonríe después de eso y deja el cabello en el mismo sitio, tres segundos después revisa el reloj de su muñeca y ver al frente esperando a alguien.

_Uno, dos, tres._

Vio el reloj de su muñeca y acomodó mejor la maleta con sus cuadernos y vio al frente esperando a alguien. Siempre hacía lo mismo, y Sasuke sabía en cuanto tiempo lo hacía.

Porque ahora era rutina, siempre a esa hora él ve hacía la ventana, y siempre a esa hora la chica se encontraba en su campo visual haciendo todo lo que Sasuke recordaba que haría. Nunca se equivoca, ella siempre hace lo mismo.

En ocasiones sonríe, haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas y las leves largas mechas rozaran su cabello, otras veces tan solo suspira viendo su reloj repetidamente para arrimarse y no cansarse tanto, otras tiene una mirada triste y rara vez se encuentra acompañada.

Era una rutina, tu rutina relajante. Que solo bajar y verla de cerca es algo que no cabría en tu cabeza. Porque no sabrías que decir, porque quizás ella después deje de ir a la salida a esperar a ese sitio y tú te quedarías sin ángel a quien ver. Solo estaría el cielo, las plantas y las instalaciones del colegio.

¿Sabes? Si cierras los ojos y escucha lo que está adentro, si solo lo hicieras quizás con eso en realidad fueras feliz día a día. Teme a las cosas como un mortal, tan solo desea algo más si fueras inmortal.

Y después de cinco minutos siempre llegaban a recogerla y en ese instante ella saluda y sonríe. Viras el rostro, no podrás verla hasta el siguiente día, pero si te quedarás observando solo un poco más te darías cuenta que antes de irse ella observa al chico que queda solo en el aula más alta, con un bolígrafo en mano anotando cualquier cosa, con los ojos negros concentrados y solos, eso se podían notar con la mirada.

Ella siempre te observa, y de eso tú no te das cuenta.

—Vamos Hinata —le dice un chico de larga cabellera castaña, a lo que ella solo asiente y sonríe levemente. Por que esa era su rutina, salir antes de que se terminaran las clases para ser observada, por el chico misterioso que la mira con tranquilidad innata.

Porque Hinata también tenía una rutina, una rutina que no cambiaría.

**Fin**


End file.
